leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Need help with a custom champion
I really need help with this character. I won't go into lore, but I will tell you about her theme's and character. She is a ruler. She commands those who would dare oppose her to obey, before killing them. She shows little to no weakness as she is a demi god. I don't want to go too in to detail but I can give you a highly abridged run down of her kit thus far and some of my ideas. Her role is a fighter that is extremely hard to take down. She controls her area, and you must be careful when near her. The passive is the actual passive thus far. No changes but silly names are added, and it won't make sense without the full text from the other abilities. Enemies that deal damage to LADY NAME are marked with Defiance for 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. |description2 = LADY NAME has access to a unique item called a ITEM NAME. She may only have one ITEM NAME or OTHER ITEM NAME. |description3 = LADY NAME may enchant the ITEM NAME times. ITEM NAME transforms into the OTHER ITEM NAME when it has all 6 enchantments. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = |costtype = }} }} LADY NAME pulls a unit to her. Only works under certain circumstances, and the targets attack and movement are slowed |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = |costtype = }} }} LADY NAME takes less damage sometimes. |description2 = LADY NAME prevents enemies from using blinks, dashes, leaps, and what not near her for a short duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = |costtype = }} }} LADY NAME takes 1.5 seconds to forge a spear. This gives her auto attack bonus damage and range. (Like 300 or so) |description2 = Throws spear magic damaging all enemies |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = |costtype = }} }} Ultimate ideas! THIS IS WHAT I NEED HELP WITH. I need a good concept for her ultimate but this is one of the things I came up with. LADY NAME reveals herself and commands nearby enemies to pay tribute to her for the next 5 seconds. Enemies pay tribute to her by left clicking her. After these five seconds, LADY NAME gains X bonus health permanently for each tribute she received, and deals (True or magic damage) to all enemies that did not pay tribute. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} I had another version SHE'S BEAUTY demands target enemy pay tribute to AND SHE'S for the next 5 seconds. The enemy can pay tribute to GRACE by left clicking her. After these five seconds, SHE'S MS. gains X bonus health permanently if the tribute was paid STEP ON MY FACE received, or deals (True or magic damage) to the enemy. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} The idea behind these two versions were that she would force the enemies to make a decision, increase their chance for survival now and buff up her late game, or risk dying more and not let her get massive amounts of health to carry later on. Before these versions I had something similar to After a 1 second wind up, LADY NAME begins firing slow moving energy balls randomly in a 20 degree cone for the next 4 seconds, dealing magic damage to all minions and monsters they hit, and magic damage to all enemy champions they collide with. Deals 50% less damage to minions and monsters. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} I'm just not sure what I can do to solidify this kit. She has sustained damage (that can heal her in the full version), she has a "gap closer" (More accurately she makes you close the gap. she is a queen basically, and you expect her to walk to you?), she has damage mitigation and a short NO ESCAPE mechanic. I need a little help guys. Here are some newer ideas when a Third mark of Defiance, they are dealt magic damage and taunted for 1 second. |description2 = LADY NAME gains bonus ability power for each stack of defiance on nearby enemy champions. The mana cost of this toggle increases by 10% every second until it reaches 100% additional cost. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 25 |range = 450 |costtype = mana per second }} }} This might be better if if applies a fear instead of a taunt. name commands all enemies in the area (1000) to pay tribute to her. Enemies can pay tribute by left clicking name. After 5 seconds, name gains 10/15/20 AP per tribute she recieved and deals 200/300/400 (+50% AP) True Damage to all enemies who did not pay tribute. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = 2000 |costtype = mana }} }} Category:Custom champions